Adventures in Almia
by RandomFangirlOfRandomThings
Summary: Kate is done being a trainer and decides she wants to be a Ranger. But with a new danger in Almia, and her mysterious past, she will have to put full trust in her new friends and team to become a Top Ranger.
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to my first story! I know that this is short, but I wanted to get this story out and see if anyone would read it. As I said, this is my first story and I would completely welcome any reviews on how my writing is, or my story, or anything.**

**And I believe I am supposed to put a disclaimer that I don't own pokemon, so here I go.**

**I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

"Well sir, this find, we should be able to continue your plans with time to spare."

"But have you found it!"

"Er, no sir, not yet. But my men are all searching for it."

"Hurry up and find it! The very future hangs on that find."

* * *

"Kate! Wake up!" sixteen year old Kate Jones woke to her ten year old sister jumping on her bed. "Your boat leaves today!"

Remembering the events of the day before got Kate to jump out of bed and run down the stairs. At the breakfast table, her mother was packing up a lunch with the help of a Raichu. "Alright, I have enough in here so that you will not go hungry, and a few of my cookies to remember me by."

"I would never forget you mom." Kate said as she gave her mom a hug. She turned to Raichu and gave her friend a hug too. "You make sure to stay out of trouble while I am gone." Raichu nodded through tiers.

"Alright Kate, I'll walk you to the station." Kate's dad said as Espeon walked up to Kate and the two shared a good bye hug as well.

* * *

"But don't you think it's a little weird?" One boy asked the girl sitting next to him, "I mean this is a very hard to get into school, but an empty desk? I would think they would fill all of them."

"Maybe the seat is being reserved by a transfer student." A blonde girl named Rythmi muttered to the gossiping students as another girl squealed.

"Maybe it's being reserved for a celebrity!" And with that the class would not be quiet until Ms. April entered.

* * *

"And here you are, The Ranger School." The captain said to Kate as they approached the dock. "Normally, I dock at Pueltown, but I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Thank you. " Kate said as she stepped onto the dock. Her day seemed to be going so well, until she took her first step. A loud bell rang and one thought entered her mind. "Great, I'm late on the first day."

"And you must be Kate." A man who was wearing a uniform walked up to her and guided Kate to the long set of stairs. "I am Mr. Kaplen, and today is now the most important day of your life, and I am the most important. You have to pass my tests in order to get into our prestigious school."


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, Chapter 1! Since this is fanfiction, this isn't exactly how the game happened. Especially since the game also tells you how to operate the buttons on the screen, and has save machines. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

"Capture Complete!"

Kate turned to Mr. Kaplan when he shouted the ranger term. The Pikachu that was befriended ran up his shoulder as the teacher grabbed a flashlight. "Perfect, now you will join my secret army" he now turned on the flashlight and shined it under his face as if telling a ghost story, "And we will take over the world." Kate took a step back as the two started their 'evil' laughs.

"Mr. Kaplan!" A loud and annoyed voice shouted. Kate turned to see the one teacher she was already introduced to over the video chat when she was initially accepted into the school, Ms April. "Stop scaring our students! It's bad enough that Pikachu started helping." She scolded as the teacher and pokemon looked down in embarrassment. "Alright Kate, let me take you to class."

Kate followed Ms. April up into the building that would be her home for the next year. Once inside, they stopped at the first door on the left. "Just wait here while I inform the class on your arrival." She smiled and left Kate in the hallway. Kate let her mind wander while she waited.

"_Kate," Professor Oak said as Kate walked into his lab, "There is someone I think you should meet." She exchanged a look with the Raichu next to her as they followed him into the next room where another man around the professor's age was. "Hastings, this young lady is Kate, who is quite talented at befriending pokemon."_

"_Befriending Pokemon you say?" Hastings asked as he shook Kate's hand while she nodded. "Have you ever heard of Pokemon Rangers?"_

"Kate!" Ms. April called and brought Kate back to the present, "Come on in." Kate took a breath and walked in the classroom.

Inside, there were only five students and six desks. Kate walked to the front of the room and, with a nod from Ms. April, gave her introduction. "My name is Kate, and I am from the Kanto region where I was a trainer." She seemed to have everyone's full attention, except for the red head who was grinning next to the empty desk. "I am here." She continued to talk as she scanned the room for a hidden desk, but found none, "to become a ranger."

"Keith, what is with the large grin?" Ms. April asked as he grinned even more. Kate was starting to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with him. When he did not respond, Ms. April shook her head, "Kate, your desk will be the empty one next to Keith." Kate nodded and took her seat while Ms. April continued "Alright, we will have a free study class for today. Rythmi, could you give Kate a tour of the school?" Kate noticed the blonde Rythmi nod. "Alright, and remember that you are working toward becoming rangers, operators, and mechanics." The class cheered and Ms. April left the room.

Kate closed her eyes and took a breath, the first step was taken. When she opened her eyes, she was crowded by three students.

"Are you a celebrity?"

"Why did you quit being a trainer?"

"Did you have a lot of pokemon?"

Kate tried to back up only to hear another voice behind her. "Hey!" Kate turned to see Keith smirking at her. "I don't remember your name, but you are only going to be the second best ranger out of this school."

She felt her wrist being grabbed as Rythmi spoke up. "Alright you guys, that's enough. Leave the poor girl alone." Rythmi lead them out of the room, "And ignore him, that's just Keith. My name is Rythmi, and we shall now start the tour."

"Ok." Kate said as she smiled. "Lead the way."

They walked across the hall, "This is Mr. Kincaid's room. He has a saying of 'Don't run in the hallways', and if you do, he will give you detention." Rythmi was about to open the door when Kate spoke up.

"If he would give detention for running in the halls, wouldn't he also give it to us for interrupting his class?" She asked as Rythmi thought about it.

"Don't be silly! It's your first day, and you are a new face for him to give his speech to." Rythmi waved off the risk and opened the door.

"What are you doing interrupting my class!" A voice boomed as Kate held back an' I told you so.' "Miss Rythmi, you have a good reason for entering while I have class?" Mr. Kincaid was not what Kate expected. His blonde hair was sticking up in an odd curl and the entire classroom smelt of his hairspray to keep it that way.

"Yes Mr. Kincaid, our class has a new student, and Ms. April let us have a free study class to show her around." She quickly maneuvered herself behind Kate and gently pushed her forward.

"Well, I am Mr. Kincaid and I will warn you now that running in the hallways and other rule breaking acts will land you in detention, which I watch over. I would also like to stress that it is important to have proof before casting suspicion on others. Both of these rules are important in life as well, so I like to enforce them."

"Alright, well, on with the tour!" Rythmi pulled Kate out as they heard a shout of no running from inside the room.

As the door shut the girls burst into laughter, I can't believe he actually is so strict about running." Kate giggles, but she couldn't shake an off feeling about him. Was the suspicion thing something that had happened before? She chose to ignore it for now. "And his hair!"

The two giggled their way to the Staff Room where Ms. April and the principal were. "Ah, Miss Kate, how nice it is to meet you. Professor Hastings says good things about you." He said as he approached her, "I am the principal, Mr. Lamont, and welcome to our school."

Ms. April was quite busy with some paperwork and only looked up to smile at the girls as they took their leave. "Oh, there was something I forgot. Ms. April, she has a temper, and is quite protective of her students." Rythmi informed Kate as they walked to the other door in the hall. "Now we are in the Library, my favorite room in the school." Kate had not suspected Rythmi to be the bookworm. She seemed too talkative. "This is also Keith's favorite nap room."

"Is he that bad of a student?" Kate asked. She had never heard of students using this as a nap room, but there weren't a lot of schools for training pokemon in Kanto.

Rythmi did a little pout, "Actually, he is a natural. He is from Fiore, and has been around Rangers for his entire life. He just needs the formal training to actually become a Ranger." She took a look around the room and instantly perked up at the sight of mushroom cut blonde hair, "Oh, there is Isaac!" She grinned as she pulled Kate along to greet him.

He must have heard Rythmi say his name, because he went from the bookshelf to them instantly. "Hello Rythmi, is it time to study for that test already?" Now he seemed like a bookworm, Kate thought.

"No, I am just showing our new student, Kate, around." Rythmi said, noticeably more excited then she had been for the entire tour so far. That would explain the library being her favorite spot.

"Ah, well, I am Isaac, and I am studying to be a scientist. Since my test scores are so high, Mr. Kincaid has let me study on my own and often don't have to go to class." Definitely the bookworm, Kate thought as Isaac introduced himself.

"Oh, we should go continue the tour, bye Isaac." Rythmi called out quietly as the rushed out of the library. "Alright, any questions so far?" She asked as they returned to the hall.

"No, I think I got it." Kate said as they continued on toward the stairs. She knew this was a small school, but there were maybe only a dozen students here. It really was a highly completive school.

At the stairs, there were two sets, one going up, and the other down. "Mr. Kincaid's lab is down there, but we are not able to go down there without permission." She addressed as Kate was about to go down. She motioned up the other set of stairs. "Up here are the dorm rooms. Shall we check them out?"

Kate nodded and upstairs was laid out very simply. One half of the room in blue, the other styled in red. "The boys side is to our right, while our side is to the left." Rythmi informed Kate while the only other person in the room spoke up.

"Rythmi, who is your new friend?" The Woman asked as she placed a broom against the wall.

"Janice, this is Kate, and Kate, this is Janice, our caretaker." Rythmi introduced as Janice smiled warmly.

"Hello Kate, I hope you fit in well here." Janice said, Oh, I have to go take care of the Bidoof!" She exclaimed as she walked past the girls and rushed down the stairs. The bell rang that same instant.

"Oh, that means we can go outside now!" Rythmi cheered as the two also ran down the stairs. The other students seemed to have the same idea as the door outside was already crowded. Once outside she motioned to the building Kate had already been to. "Over there is the Training room, where Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire do Ranger specific training."

"Yeah, I met them already. Mr. Kaplan seems a little…" She paused to try and find the right word.

"Different? Definitely, but he makes the training interesting." Rythmi grinned as they walked toward the building.

"Oh no! Help!" Janice yelled as a Bidoof almost ran into the two girls.

"Something is wrong with the Bidoof! Kate, why don't you try capturing the bidoof to calm them down?" Rythmi asked as another voice chimed in.

"Not if I capture them first!" Keith shouted as he ran toward a group of bidoof, styler already out. Kate was not one to back down from a challenge as she ran after a pair and pulled out her styler.

Alright Kate, she thought to herself, just like with Pikachu. Using her styler, she drew a circle around the frightened pokemon and felt almost like she was in a pokemon battle. It was the same energy, but no one was getting hurt. They even could tell that she had pure intentions as the styler almost finished it's job. She managed to capture the pair and two others before meeting back with Keith, Rythmi and Janice.

"I got five, and you got four. I win!" Keith cheered and did a victory dance.

"Thank you both for the help," Janice said as she turned to the largest bidoof, "And I am sorry about stepping on your tail. How about I go get you all some treats to make up for it." They seemed to forgive her as they followed her away.

"You did pretty good out there Kate." Keith said as he turned to the girls, "You are a quick learner, since I assume you just started with Ranger training."

"Being a trainer helps get you in the mindset of capturing." Kate offered as her reasoning for the ease of capture.

"I almost forgot!" Rythmi cried out, "I have one more place to show you." She started toward the stairs that Kate traveled up when she first arrived.

"Hey, wait up, I want in on the tour too!" Keith shouted as he ran after the two.

"So, this is Ascension Square?" Kate asked as they arrived; now noticing the sign by the large statue. She wasn't sure how she missed it when she arrived at the school this morning.

"Yep, and next month, we will be having our outdoor class!" Rythmi grinned, "But that statue there is called the Pledge Stone. Principal Lamont said at the beginning of the year that if you make a pledge with a friend here, it is sure to come true!"

"Wow, and there are a lot of carvings here, other pledges?" Kate asked as she looked at the foundation of the stone.

"Some people want to make sure their pledge lasts, so they carve it in stone." Rythmi said, "oh, but I think this will be a great year, and that we would be great friends." Rythmi seemed genuine, which was something Kate was not used to, besides with family and pokemon.

"Hey, I think we would too!" Keith chimed in, "Us Rangers have to stick together. It's called teamwork."

"Alright." Kate grinned as the bell rang.

"Oh no, we better run back to class!" Rythmi shouted as they made their way back to the building.

* * *

"_I wonder how she is doing." _Raichu muttered to herself on Kate's old bed as Espeon entered the room.

"_Im sure she is proving that this being a Ranger is the best fit for her."_ Espeon comforted as she sat by the window, soaking in some sun. _"I know that we have stuck by her for so long, but she needs to do this. You know that Raichu."_

"_But we were with her since, well, you know. I just wish she took us with her."_ Raichu countered.

"_She wanted to give us the chance to move on like the others did. Although, we were the only ones with her since then."_ Espeon sighed, _"I miss her too."_ She paused. _"But we will see her again."_

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 1. Please feel free to review, it feels awesome to know people are actually reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another new chapter! I am trying to keep each chapter a major event. So, this one is shorter than the last one since everyone is introduced already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Kate sat at a desk writing a letter back to her family when Rythmi jumped up behind her, "Kate! What you doing?" She asked grinning when Kate jumped at the shouting.

"Just writing a letter back home." Kate explained and motioned to the paper.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe I should write one to my parents too." Rythmi mused as she walked over to her bed. "Oh, we got a bit till lights out, want to sneak around?" Rythmi asked and before Kate could even reply, she was dragged out of the room. In the lounge, Keith seemed to be waiting for them. "Thanks for waiting." Rythmi told him and Kate felt totally confused.

"We couldn't start without our new girl." Keith grinned. "Time for the Test of Courage."

"It's like a welcome thing for new students" Rythmi told Kate as her expression told how confused she was.

"And," Keith added, "A way to prove you got what it takes to be a Ranger."

"You have to find 4 Stylers that we hid in the school. One in each of the rooms we toured today. Then, you have to go down into the basement and place them in front of the door down there. But, we always believe in the buddy system, so the person to the right of you in class has to go with you." Rythmi explained as Keith spoke up.

"Wait, I'm to the right of her in class!" Keith spoke up as Rythmi smirked.

"Yep, now go."

* * *

"Now, for this challenge, you have to be brave and AHH!" Keith shouted as a bidoof decided to push against his leg for attention. "OH, hi there Bidoof." Kate coughed to cover up a laugh. "Alright, just lead the way." Kate nodded and decided to go in order of her tour that morning.

"I'll go to our classroom first." Kate said as they walked down the hallway. Entering the classroom, it was dark. "Alright, if I were a styler, where would I look?" Kate asked herself as she looked around. Over by the whiteboard, there was a second eraser. She picked up one that was hollow and found the styler. "That was easy." She muttered.

"Yeah, what did you expect us to bring in crates? We have to do this without the teachers finding out." Keith explained as they continued to Mr. Kincaid's room.

"So, what is with the pokemon in the halls?" Kate asked as she saw a pichu play with the bidoof already in the hallway.

"They come in at night and roam. Janice goes around early and rounds them up, but they like to explore." Keith explained the odd practice as they got into the next classroom.

Kate scanned the room and saw the second styler on the back table. "Found it." Kate pointed as a zubat flew over to her. "Hi there." She said as she scratched behind its left ear. The pokemon almost purred as it decided to go see if Keith would give it the same welcome.

"Hi there buddy." Keith scratched under its chin and the pokemon cheered as it went to join its friend on the other side of the room. While Keith was busy, Kate managed to grab the second styler and work her way out of the room.

"Ok, lets go." Kate said as they continued her test. While they walked to the Staff Room, Kate looked back. "Looks like we have another helper."

Keith turned to see Zubat following happily. "Well, I'm good with pokemon, what can I say."

Inside the Staff Room, the pichu that was playing earlier had gone in and was now playing with a styler. "Hey there Pichu." Kate said as she knelt down. "Are you playing Ranger?" Pichu jumped up and was waving the too big styler around. Zubat made a little chatter and Kate continued."How about you and Zubat go play? Maybe you two could go flying." At the mention of flying Pichu gave Kate the styler and ran off with Zubat.

"That was pretty good." Keith said, clearly impressed.

"I did say I was a trainer. I got a lot of practice with pokemon." Kate said as she held up her prize. "One more to go."

Inside the Library, the chairs and tables had been rearranged to make barracades. The Styler was easily seen on the back bookcase. "Hold on, I can get this." Kate said as she crawled under tables to get to the back. "See, I got it." Kate said as she worked her way back.

"Alright, now down to the basement." Keith said and continued as they got to the stairs. "I should warn you, there are ghost types down here. They like messing with students if they are out after lights out. Or during this test." Keith warned as they started down the stairs.

* * *

Just as he said, a Gastly decided to surprise the two of them when they walked down the stairs. Kate took it better than when the same Gastly had done the same to him. He had almost ran back up the stairs late time. She stood her ground and continued on; until Gastly used another trick it had done on Keith before and around the corner, were some boxes. Much to Keith's surprise, Kate walked right up to them and jumped over. "What?" She asked when he gave her an odd look. "Do you want to let everyone know we are down here? It is quieter to jump over than anything else." So far, Kate had proven she was brave, and gentle with pokemon. Both perfect traits for Rangers.

Keith could hear some crying and thought it was Gastly again. He looked to Kate, to tell her just to put the stylers down and go, to see she was moving toward the sound. "It's alright little one" Kate said quietly, and the crying paused. "What is your name?" He could hear a little murmur from a pokemon while some sparks flew from behind the box. "Alright Sparky, I won't hurt you. How about you come with me and you won't have to be scared." Keith saw a small Pachirisu come out from behind the boxes and crawl right into Kate's arms. Keith seemed to see nothing but good qualities about this girl. Not only did she have the perfect Ranger traits, but she wrapped it up while being cute. 'Wait,' Keith thought to himself, 'I just met this girl. No way do I think she is cute.'

Kate managed to put down the stylers as they heard the door handle start to move. Keith made a motion for the exit and they bolted. Gastly even moved the Crates in order for their getaway to be quick. "WHO'S THERE!" They could hear as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Wait, I think I hear them" Rythmi said quietly as Kate and Keith ran up the stairs. "How did it go? Oh hello there!" Rythmi exclaimed as she saw Sparky.

"She did it, and I think she can be brave enough to be in this class." Keith said as he gave Kate an encouraging smile.

* * *

_Lapras nuzzled her son. She had finally found him. A few feet away in the water, Kate sat on Milotic, with Espeon by her side. Raichu sat on the beach, since she was uncomfortable with water. "You found your son." Kate said quietly as Lapras looked at her friend._

"_And I would not have found him without you." Lapras responded. "I will always be in debt to you Kate; I could never thank you enough."_

"_Take care of yourselves." Kate grinned as she held out a pokeball. "I won't need this anymore." _

* * *

"_Mom?"_ A young male Lapras asked his mother, _"Are you alright."_

"_I'm fine. Just remembering something." _Lapras replied as she nuzzled her son. She heard something as a Xatu flew toward them.

"_There you are!" _The psychic bird said as it landed on the younger pokemon's shell. _"I am afraid I saw something terrible. Your old friend Kate will be in trouble, and will need all of your help."_

* * *

**And that is this chapter. Also, since I never mentioned it before, Kate only ever had six pokemon as her team. As of now, four have been mentioned. **

**Please feel free to Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Dear Kate,

We have missed you so much, and your letter helped. Mom said that being a Ranger is a lot of hard work, and that you will be wonderful at it. Oh, and we have really big news for you! Mom and Dad are thinking of moving to Almia! Dad already starting looking for a place to fit all of us.

From Jenny

Kate was so glad to hear from her sister. 'Wait,' Kate thought, 'did I read that right?' She read the letter again. They were going to move to Almia? She didn't even know where she was stationed at. Regardless, moving to Almia might be good for Jenny. She didn't want to be a trainer, and moving away from a region famous for trainers might help her find something to do.

"Kate!" Rythmi shouted from the lounge, "We have to go to class."

* * *

"I expect everyone knows what today is." Ms. April said as the class cheered. It was the outdoor class she had heard so much about. Keith had told her that a Ranger will be there for the class to ask questions. "Alright class, let's go." Ms. April led the class out as Kate, Keith, and Rythmi stayed behind for a moment.

"I have so many questions to ask the Ranger!" Keith cheered. He and Kate were equally excited, since they both wanted to be Rangers.

"I am sure we will only get maybe one or two questions each." Kate mentioned.

"Yeah Keith, you're not the only one who will have questions." Rythmi said as they walked out to join the class.

"But, Kate and I are the only ones that will be Rangers. Everyone else ended up going for Opperators and other support roles." Keith went on while Rythmi fumed.

"Support?!" She exclaimed, "We are every bit as important as you are." The argument continued on as they approached the rest of the class. Kate lingered behind them as she heard soft running behind her.

"Sparky? Want to join in on the class?" Sparky nodded and crawled up to sit on Kate's shoulder.

The afternoon sun felt warm and comforting, one thing that Kate missed about being a trainer. She could be in the sun's warm rays all day if she wanted.

"Kate," Keith called out, "You're falling behind, do you want to miss the class?" Kate ran to catch up with them at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Sparky" Rythmi greeted the little pokemon as she hopped over to Rythmi's shoulder. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

As they went down the stairs, they saw a young man in a red ranger uniform. "I guess the Ranger is already here." Kate said quietly as the class was already huddled around the Ranger.

Principal Lamont looked up to see the three arrive. "Good, that should be everyone." He turned to the Ranger. "Go ahead and start."

"Alright!" The ranger cheered, "To start off, my name is Crawford, and I was a graduate of this school a few years ago." He started to pace around and looked at all the eager faces. At that moment, a Budew jumped out of his Afro. "This is my partner pokemon, Budew." The pokemon jumped around until it spotted Sparky; who jumped off Rythmi's shoulder and ran off to play with her new friend. "I did not expect that." Crawford muttered.

Ms. April stepped up to the circle. "Crawford, as a graduate student, do you have any advice for the class?" She suggested when she saw that his train of thought was broken.

"Oh, make sure to lisiten to Ms. April. She can be scary if put up to it." Crawford seemed like he was bout to tell a story about Ms. April when she coughed. "Ok, how about we move on to the best part of the class. Question and Answer time."

One by one, students went up to ask Crawford questions. They ranged from why he became a ranger, to what was the silliest thing he had done. Although he seemed to embaris himself with some of the answers, he seemed to be enjoying the class as much as the students.

Kate took a brief glance over to where Sparky and Budew were playing. She could see the ocean behind them, and what looked like a boat in the distance. 'That's weird,' Kate thought, 'I was told that these waters were only able to be sailed with permission or emergency'

"Do you think I can become an Operator?" Rythmi's voice brought her back to the class. Kate turned to her friend, who was gazing at Crawford with hope glittering out of her eyes.

"Um" Crawford started, obviously stumped, "I'm sure if you put your mind to it, I don't see why not."

"What do you think he is Rythmi," Keith jumped in, "Psychic?" He then turned to Crawford, "What about me, so you think I'll be a Ranger?"

"Hypocrite" Rythmi coughed as the class laughed.

"Like I told your friend," Crawford said after he laughed as well, "I'm sure you will if you try."

Crawford now turned to Kate, who was now the only one who had not asked a question. Kate was about to ask her question when his styler started to ring. "Crawford! There is a Mantine hurt by the ranger school. Luana should be there any second to pick you up." A man's voice said over the speaker.

"Alright Barlow." He said as he looked up to see the same boat Kate had seen approach the dock. "Budew, common!" He shouted. Budew instantly apologized to Sparky and ran to Crawford. "Sorry for cutting the class short!" He shouted as he ran to the boat. He approached just as the boat pulled to the dock and jumped on.

"Kate" Rythmi said quietly, "You didn't get to ask your question." Sparky crawled up Kate to rest in her arms.

"That's ok," Kate said as she started up the stairs. "He answered it anyway."

Keith looked over at the pledge stone, "Hey Kate." She turned at the first step, "How about the three of us make a pledge. If we give it our all, we are sure to become Rangers and Operators."

"I love that idea, what do you say Kate?" Rythmi asked, still excited that she was told she would be an Operator.

Kate smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's do it"

* * *

"_Are you sure this is the place?" _Lapras asked Xatu, who was resting on her back.

"_Of course this is the right place!" _Xatu exclaimed, insulted. _"The group should be arriving at the beach any moment."_

The two scanned the beach until the younger Lapras shouted. _"Look up there!" _Up on the cliff by the beach was a large amount of Psychic pokemon.

"_Well," _Xatu said quietly, _"they are by the beach." _ Lapras shot off an ice beam into the sky to draw attention.

"_Gardevoir! There is something in the water!" _A young Ralts shouted as he ran to their leader.

The Gardevoir seemed to glide with grace and strength over to the Cliffside to see a familiar pokemon. _"Kadabra." _She called out her second in command to her side._ "I need you to look after the group and take them back home. I will join again when I can." _Instead of taking the long way around, she floated her way down to the water, stopping just before Lapras._ "It has been a long time old friend."_

"_Yes it has," _Lapras nodded and then motioned to Xatu,_ "He had a vision. We need to get the others."_

"_Last I heard, Raichu and Espeon stayed with Kate, while Milotic and Dragonite left to take care of their egg."_

"_Then we have to get to the last two_." Xatu chimed in,_ "All six of you will be needed if Kate stands any chance._

* * *

**And that's it. Please feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, a new chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Dear Kate,

We found a house! It is in a little village by your school. We should be there in a month or two!

Jenny

Kate read the short letter in the classroom while waiting for Ms. April. She could not help but be excited for this. Her family was going to be here, well before her graduation.

Ms. April walked into class with a small box which she put on her desk. "Class, first of all, that Mantine that Crawford went to rescue during our class last week, just finished its recovery." The class all clapped for the Rangers. Kate turned to say something to Keith, only to see that he was not there. 'He was at breakfast, and walked with us to class. Where is he?' Kate wondered. "Since everyone is on such a happy note, let's continue with a special class. Today will about the teamwork between an Operator and a Ranger. Keith, Rythmi, you're up." She called them up, but she now noticed that Keith as not here. "That's odd."

Ms. April shook her head, "Alright Kate, you can take his spot." Rythmi and Kate both got up to the front of the class where she gave them both stylers. "These have the voicemail system up and will allow the two of you to demonstrate how Rangers and Operators work together.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Go to the other end of the classroom so we can try this out." Rythmi suggested. Kate, just as excited, ran over toward the door when it burst open.

"Hey, no running!" The familiar mantra of Mr. Kincaid rang as he walked in. "Sorry to disrupt your class Ms. April, but I have to speak to you about Keith," Kate, who was next to Mr. Kincaid, and the door, slipped out while Rythmi turned on the styler so Kate could hear what was going on while she looked for their friend.

"He is running late today, I do not see how this is a matter to be interrupting my class." Ms. April said, sounding annoyed, and angry.

"This is not a matter of attendance. This is a matter of theft!" Mr. Kincaid continued. "The stylers we had stored in the Staff Room are missing, and the only student who is not here seems to be Keith." Kate rushed at that for the dorms, hoping he was looking for some work he had to turn in. She only made it to the stairs when Sparky shouted at her from the main entrance.

"Mr. Kincaid!" Rythmi shouted, which carried over quite well over the styler. "Keith is not like that!" Kate reached Sparky who rushed off across the courtyard.

"Hm, he runs in the hallways, sneaks around, how can he not be guilty?" He asked.

"Isn't it your own rule to not accuse someone without proof?" Ms. Aprils voice now sounded really angry. "How about you go look for them instead of accusing my students." There were some footsteps and a door shutting before another voice came through. "Kate? Tell me you found him." Ms. April asked as Kate approached the gate to the school.

"I think Sparky knows where he is, and I'm following her." Kate said quietly as she spotted the redhead. Before she could catch his attention, she saw he was blocking someone else from leaving.

"I'm not letting you leave with those!" He stood his ground blocking the man who was holding a bag. Keith spotted Kate but didn't draw attention to her. "Now, give them back."

"I don't think so kid. You have no idea who you are dealing with." The man growled as he pulled something out of his pocket that shined in the sunlight. Keith stiffened as Kate noticed it was a knife.

* * *

Keith had no Idea what to do at this point. If he tried to signal to Kate, she might get hurt, or they might both get hurt. But, if he did something, then only he would get hurt. "You're still not leaving with those."

The man gave an evil grin as he stepped forward with the knife, ready to attack. Keith now put his arms up to defend himself. The man started his attack with a jab aimed at Keith's abdomen, that Keith managed to dodge, but not without nicking his arm with the blade. Before the man could manage another attack, electricity hissed through the air as the man felt its shock. He dropped the knife and the bag fell revealing a handful of stylers.

"Keith!" Kate shouted as she ran down to him. He turned to her, but felt a little weak. She looked at his arm and gasped, taking off her jacket. He looked down to see quite a bit of blood. He hadn't even realized how bad it was. The knife was a lot sharper than he had realized. "We have to stop the bleeding." She looked at her jacket sleeve and then to the blade and grabbed it to help tear the sleeve.

"How did you learn how to do this stuff?" He asked as she tied up the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

She didn't answer at first, seeming to be thinking of an answer instead of concentrating. "You pick up a lot of little tricks as a trainer." She looked at the unconscious man. "Keep an eye on him Sparky, until everyone else gets here."

"People know if here?" He asked, starting to get lightheaded.

"You missed the lesson today." she said and motioned to the bag of stylers. "We got to use those. I called Rythmi when I saw he had a knife."

"Kate, Keith!" Rythmi called as her and Ms. April was running down to meet them. Keith could see them talking, but couldn't make out the words. He felt like he was in a fog as he passed out.

"Keith?" Kate asked and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but he has lost a lot of blood. "I think an artery was nicked." Kate said looking at her teacher for help.

"Let's get him inside and call someone to help." Ms. April said as she looked at the man on the ground. "And call the Rangers; they have some trash to pick up."

* * *

"Alright, he should be fine." A Ranger from the Union said with a Gardevoir stepped out of the Staff Room, which was turned into a makeshift hospital room. The Gardevoir was a healer, and was easily able to patch up his wound. "Just make sure he gets some water to recover the blood he lost."

Kate and Rythmi went in to check on him. He was awake in the cot in the corner of the room. "Hey, what did I miss?" He joked as he held up his bandaged arm. "I got my first battle scar."

Rythmi shook her head as Kate walked to the chair next to his bed and sat down. Rythmi would have joined Kate, but the door opened as Ms. April asked her to step out. "You were really brave today."

Keith smiled, "Well, I only saw two options, and the other had you possibly getting hurt." he paused, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kate was speechless. No one had ever put her before themselves before. Before she could even think of a response, Rythmi walked back inside and to the bed.

"The Rangers have the man and are questioning him, but they have no idea yet why he tried to take the stylers." She informed them, "But the important thing is that you are ok," She added.

* * *

A man stood, stairing out the window of a tall building, when the office doors opened. "Sir, our operative failed at stealing the Ranger stylers. Without them, our scientists will not be able to reverse engineer them." The man nodded to his assistant.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, not turning to face him.

"The men at the dig site, they have found a new room. They think they are approaching the stone." The assistant now took his leave as the man stood in thought.

* * *

"That should be the last box." Kate's dad said as he sealed the box. This was the beginning of a fresh start for his family, and everyone was excited. Jenny kept running around, thinking of things to do with Kate, while Raichu and Espeon were adding their own ideas.

"Ahead of schedule?" Kate's mother asked as she walked into the room full of boxes.

"Between planning, those three have been a big help. Besides, this way, we can surprise Kate." He said as he started to load the boxes onto the truck.

* * *

**Ok, I know, it's different from the game, but I hope it is a good different. As much as I wanted to add the slakoth falling on him, it seemed too goofy, and I wanted the story to be a little more serious, just a little. And, I want Kate's training background to be more in the story, so the pokemon will actual be using moves instead of just ranger clears. **

**Please feel free to review!**


End file.
